Syren's Freedom
by Kopaka78
Summary: One-shot: The EGB are getting ready for a Formal Dance. Nothing could go wrong, especially if Syren's calling out to Roland to get her out of the Containment Unit, right? Rated for language


_Italics: Thoughts_

Disclaimer: I don't own Extreme Ghostbusters. I just own my characters.

**Syren's Freedom**

In the Firehouse, all of the Ghosbusters were barely returning from busting another ghost as Kylie handed the trap to Egon who took it and went down to the Containment room to lock the captured entity into the Containment Unit. Of course, the Ghostbusters were aware of a formal dance coming up tomorrow-night at New York City College. Although, most of the team were going, Garrett was trying in vain to set up Roland with a date and so far...he's failed multiple times.

Meanwhile, in Nick's room, Nick was taking off his trench coat and his equipment/weapons before he went into his closet and took out an all-black tux that only had a white tie before he heard a knock on his door.

Nick: Come in.

Soon, Kylie came into his room as she saw Nick's tux on the chair.

Kylie: That's what you're gonna wear for the dance?

Nick: Yeah

Kylie: Well, just to let you know, Slimer is messing with those shuriken disc things again.

Hearing what Kylie said made Nick run down to the Containment room to stop the little green ghost from activating the energy blades of the weapon since it wasn't tested yet while Kylie stroked Striker on the back with her hand before hearing Nick shouting something at Slimer which sounded like, "Slimer! Put those down before you kill yourself again!", as Kylie chuckled a bit.

In another area, Garrett was still bugging Roland about getting a date for the formal dance.

Garrett: Come on dude.

Roland: Nope.

Garrett: Can't you think of another answer besides "no"?

Roland: Garrett, we've already been through this. I don't need you to set me up with a date.

Garrett: Yeah? Well, I seem to recall you missing every chick available out there in this town.

Roland: Hey! We were on an assignment during that time.

Garrett: Yeah, but after we busted that ghost, you missed another chick.

Roland: I had a good reason for that.

While the 2 were arguing, Christelle and Eduardo heard everything and all this confused the French girl.

Christelle: What are they talking about?

Eduardo: Long story chica.

Everything was going as usual in the Firehouse, but in another universe, things were a different story.

* * *

**-Containment Unit/Demonic Universe-**

In the Demonic Universe, Surt was observing the Ghostbusters through his powers as he had developed a scheme to escape his prison with his minions. In front of his throne are 4 four guardians that were fusions of the 8 ghost halves which belonged to the 8 Phantoms from Project Phantom as he shut off a fireball like crystal from his hand before he began to commence his scheme.

Surt: Syren.

Syren: Yes, master.

Surt: There is something I request for you to accomplish.

Syren: Please, I can't do this.

However, Syren's elder sister, Banshee interrupted her.

Banshee: Sister, do you wish to be punished again?

Syren had no choice but to obey Surt. However, deep down, she really wanted to leave the Demon world and be at peace.

Syren: Very...well.

Surt: I will need you to make preparations for escape of our prison. In return, when we escape, you will be granted freedom.

Syren obeyed but she knew that Surt wouldn't keep his word at all. However, as Syren left, Banshee followed her as she saw a look of misery on her face.

Banshee: What troubles you, my sister?

Syren: I know Surt won't keep his word. He won't grant us freedom.

Banshee: That mortal they call Roland is on your mind again, is he?

Syren: It's not right for me to do this.

Banshee: Sister, we have been punished before when we first came here, do you want to be severely punished for defying him?

Syren was silent as she looked down slightly while Banshee walked away.

Syren: _I must leave this place. Roland is the only I know who will help me._

So, Syren devised a way to communicate with Roland in order to escape her afterlife of Hell forever.

* * *

Back in the Firehouse, everyone was asleep during the night including Slimer who went to get a midnight snack before going back to sleep. With Roland, he was sleeping peacefully for a while until he started to beathe heavily before waking up as he looked at the clock which read 1:15 a.m. before he lied back down. However, before he could fall asleep, he heard a female voice singing silently as he recognized it from almost 2 years ago; long before Nick and Christelle arrived as he suddenly sat up and before Roland knew it, he saw Syren appear before him.

Roland: Syren? Is that really you?

Syren: Please Roland, help me get out of the demon world.

Roland: This isn't a trick, is it?

Syren: No. Surt wants me to help him escape, but I don't want to do that. (sobs) I don't want to serve him any more.

Soon, Syren started to fade away as Roland could only watch.

Roland: Syren, wait!

However, Syren completely vanished into thin air as Roland wondered if it was a dream or if Syren was really begging for Roland's help.

The next morning, Roland was informing the other Ghostbusters on who he saw last night during the early morning hours, also Kylie clued Nick in on who Syren was. In fact, the whole room was silent after Roland finished his sighting.

Egon: Roland, I hate to say this, but we can't free Syren without freeing Surt and his minions in the process.

Eduardo: Besides, why don't we just send the Slimeball in to get her?

Egon: No. Surt would most likely have Slimer turned to jelly or worse.

Kylie: Egon's right Roland. We can't risk any catastrophic ghost breaking loose.

All the while, Nick was thinking of a way to get Syren out of the Containment Unit. In fact, ever since he receive the info from Kylie, he already concluded that evil doesn't rule Syren's moral decisions and her soul. Soon, an idea clicked into his mind as he heard Roland talk again.

Roland: We have to get her out. Syren won't last another day if we leave her in there.

Nick: Well, there's only one option, but it'll be dangerous.

Everyone had a grim feeling on what Nick's idea is.

Garrett: What do you have in mind?

Nick:...Snatch and grab.

Eduardo: Meaning...?

Christelle: He means to go in the Containment Unit, get Syren, and get out.

Egon: It's risky, but it could be the only option we have.

Eduardo: Are you kidding? I almost got my ass killed when I went to get the Slimeball last time!

Roland: Hey! Surt forced Syren to brainwash Slimer. Besides, I'm the one who's gonna go in there.

Nick: Not without me you're not.

Garrett: Why is that?

Nick: Knowing the ghost halves of my 8 old pals, they probably fused into 4 full ecto monstrosities by now.

Egon: All right. I'll provide the suits for the both of you, the rest of you get the Containment Unit ready.

Soon, the Ghostbusters went down to the Containment room while Nick and Roland followed Egon.

* * *

**-Containment Unit/Demonic Universe-**

Meanwhile, Surt saw the whole event as he faced Syren who was before him.

Syren: The preparations are ready master.

Surt: Indeed. And it also seems you warned the mortal of what I planned to do as well as helping you escape this place without all of your kind.

Syren became terrified as Surt's minions gathered around.

Surt: It seems you've decided to abandon your own kind just like the traitor Slimer did.

Syren: Slimer left on his own accord and was allies with the Ghostbusters ever since.

Surt: But your feelings for that mortal are what ultimately caused your treachery. (energizes a fireball) Perhaps, I'll settle this right here, right now, or should I destroy the mortal and the half-mortal abomination whom they call, Nick?

Suddenly, Syren fled the area as Surt and his minions gave chase.

* * *

Back in the Firehouse, Roland was in the Containment room as he placed on his proton pack that had his proton blaster holstered to it while waiting for Nick who arming himself to the teeth by holstering his proton sword to the holster on his right thigh, strapping on a belt of proton grenades, 2 silvery discs were placed on the back holsters, placed on his proton pack which held his proton blaster before seeing Slimer grab one of Nick's spare proton swords.

Nick: (taking the hilt from Slimer) Oh, no you don't. You're staying here.

After Nick slung the strap of his proton grenade launcher, he placed on the helmet which came with the suit provided by Egon before walking to the Containment Unit as Slimer tried to slow Nick down by holding onto his leg while ranting something in jibberish before Janine got the little green ghost off.

Janine: It's ok Slimer. Nothing's gonna happen.

Suddenly, Slimer started crying on Janine's shoulder as Roland climbed into the Containment Unit while Nick followed and loaded his proton grenade launcher. However, before Nick got in, Kylie stopped him.

Kylie: Hey. Be careful in there.

Soon, Nick and Kylie hugged each other before separating.

Nick: I will.

Then, Nick entered the machine as Eduardo sealed the outer hatch. Outside the Containment Unit, Egon was at the controls while using a radio to communicate with Roland and Nick.

Egon: Remember, once you get Syren, press the red button. It will signal me to get you out of there.

Roland: (through the radio) Got it.

Nick: (through the radio) Understood.

Egon: You guys ready?

Inside the Containment Unit, Roland and Nick were facing a wall of the machine as they heard Egon through the radio.

Roland: Ready.

Nick: (enthusiastically) Good to go. Pop the hatch!

Soon, Egon activated the controls as Roland and Nick felt the machine going online as they saw all of the red lights lit up, the vats of blue and green liquid bubbling violently, as well as a rumble under their feet before a portal to the Demonic Universe sucked the 2 in.

Christelle: What now monsieur Spengler?

Egon: The only thing now, is to wait...and pray.

* * *

**-Demon Universe-**

Soon, Nick and Roland emerged out of the portal as they landed on solid ground before looking around the area.

Nick: So, this is the final destination for every ghost busted past and present?

Roland: Yep. This is it, the Demon Universe.

Soon, Nick felt a ghostly presence as he took out his proton grenade launcher.

Roland: (walking forward with Nick) What've you got?

Nick: Multiple entities. It seems that there is only one who is fleeing from the rest.

However, Nick felt another presence as he and Roland felt the ground moving under their feet before they a creature's head emerge from below.

Roland: Jump!

Soon, the 2 Ghostbusters jumped down while Nick fired a proton grenade at the creature which trapped it in a field of proton energy before the half-ghost Ghostbuster reloaded the weapon.

Roland: What now?

Nick: We keep moving. It seems whoever this Syren is, she's fleeing from the other entities about...600 yards away from this area.

Soon, Roland and Nick began heading towards the area where the multiple entities were supposedly located.

Meanwhile, Syren was doing her best to get away from Surt and his minions but it proved to a bit difficult with all the other ghosts popping out at random areas. Soon, a few feathered tentacles sprung out of the river and managed to wrap around Syren's body as she tried to break free. However, it was too late for her as Surt and minions finally caught up and surrounded her.

Surt: End of the line, traitor.

Then, his minions struck Syren, one by one as she cried out in pain with each blow, before Surt made a hand gesture which told them to stop. Soon, the ruler generated a fireball as the tentacles released its hold on Syren who was extremely weak and beaten from the assault. However, Nick and Roland saw thw whole thing as they silently moved in.

Nick: Remember, when I hit them with a grenade, grab Syren and we bail out.

Roland: Got it.

Suddenly, Surt got ready to destroy Syren as his minions stood back from their master.

Banshee: I told you your punishment would be severe!

Suddenly, all of the ghosts were surprised by a new and unfamiliar presencem

Nick: I disagree with the old hag!

Soon, Surt and his minions were face to face with Nick and Roland who were walking out of the shadows.

Roland: Then again, neither of us are crazy about any of you assholes!

Surt: Well, the mortal and the half-breed have arrived to our home. This is a special occasion for all of us to...(clears throat) have a grand feast.

Nick: (glaring) And to think I was wondering who to shoot first.

Soon, Nick fired his proton grenade launcher at Surt as the master and his minions were all trapped in a field of proton energy. However, Syren was left untouched as Roland rushed in and started to carry Syren, bridal style while Nick reloaded his weapon.

Nick: Come on! We gotta book!

Soon, Roland and Nick made a run for it as they got past every entitiy that got in their way before they started to cross a stone bridge with Surt and his minions following them as they were 500 feet away from them and they were closing in fast. Then, Nick took the radio from Roland's shoulder strap and communicated with Egon.

Nick: Egon! We got Syren! Open the portal!

Egon: (through the radio) Ok, but since you 2 are moving, I'll have to open it in an area in front of you.

Nick: Got it! We'll be on our way!

Soon, Nick slung his proton grenade launcher over his shoulder as he, Roland, and Syren saw a portal open 50 yards away from them. However, Surt fired a fireball which destroyed a section of the bridge as the 2 stopped and looked back to see the ghosts closing in on them.

Nick: (hitting Roland's shoulder) Go! I'll hold them off!

Roland: Are you crazy?

Nick: Go! It's better this way.

Soon, Roland oblidged with a nod as he made a run to get to the portal while Nick took his launcher out and fired a grenade at the battalion of ghosts before reloading. As he closed the firing chamber, Nick felt tentacles wrap around his right ankle before he looked down, tossed the grenade launcher into the air as he took out and activated his proton sword before catching his weapon in his left hand and cut the tentacles off with a single slash. Then, he felt another presence near him as a troll emerged from below his left and then Nick blasted it as the creature fell while it was trapped in a proton energy field before he deactivated his sword, holstered it, holstered his proton grenade launcher, and then reached for something in the back of his belt.

**-Containment Room-**

In the Containment room, Roland and Syren made it through the portal.

Egon: All right! I'm shutting it down!

Roland: No! Nick is still inside! He's holding off the ghosts!

Egon: Hopefully he gets out of there in time!

* * *

**-Demon Universe-**

Back in the Demon Universe, Nick unholstered 2 discs as he pressed a button which activated the proton energy blades that surrounded almost all of the discs before Nick threw them. The energy blades of the shurkien-type weapons sliced through the tentacles of a random demon and the 4 guardians that were the original 8 phantoms, before it pinned Banshee to a wall by her robes as Nick got out his proton grenade launcher, reloaded, and fired another grenade at Surt's minions. However, as Nick took the cylinder out of the firing chamber and before he could insert a new proton grenade, Surt tackled him as the launcher was knocked out of Nick hand and fell into a river, Nick was trying to get Surt off of him as the demon master was attempting to kill him by crushing the oxygen tank on his suit.

Surt: This the end for you half-breed!

Then, Nick noticed the proton grenade was still in his left hand before he made a move.

Surt: You will die!

Soon, Surt made a gagging noise as Nick inserted the proton grenade into the mouth with the cylinder sticking out.

Nick: Eat that, you FUCKER!

Without hesitation, Nick punched the cylinder hard which made Surt grunt in pain before a noise was heard that indicated either it was powering up or it was going to detonate as Nick quickly got away in seconds before the projectile exploded in Surt's mouth with the cylinder falling out as the demon was trapped in proton energy inside and out of his body while Nick managed to make a run for the portal.

* * *

**-Containment Room-**

Soon, as the other Ghostbusters were starting to lose hope, they see Nick emerge from the portal as if he jumped through it before he and Roland closed the hatch and held onto it when a random demon tried to push it in order to get through as Egon activated the controls to reverse the polarity of the Containment Unit which ultimately closed the portal as Syren started to wake up.

Syren: Is it...over?

Garrett: Sure is. You should thank Roland and Nick for getting you out of that dump.

Nick and Roland took off their helmets as they breathed a sigh of relief that their mission was over.

Egon: Well done. I'm surprised that you all made it out alive.

Roland: Especially for Nick doing a crazy thing like holding off the other ghosts.

Nick: Hey, I had an extremely good reason for that.

Egon: None the less, the both of you did an excellent job in getting Syren out of there.

Syren felt happy for the first time in her afterlife. The fact that 2 mortals went into the Demonic Universe to get her out, she knew that her place was here on Earth.

Christelle: So mon ami, what do you want to do, now that you will live here with us?

Eduardo: _Oh great. Another ghost to babysit. It's bad enough we have the Slimeball._

Syren went into thought for a solid 5 minutes as she paced around the floor in the Containment room before she finally figured out what she wanted to do in her new home.

Syren: There's only one thing: I wish to help you capture every ghost that is out there.

Egon: Well then, allow us all to welcome you to the Ghostbusters.

Soon, everyone embraced Syren in a group hug. Syren never felt like this in the Demonic Universe, but here in the mortal world, they welcomed her with open arms without any hesitation.

* * *

**-New York City College-**

That night, all of the Ghostbusters attended the Formal Dance. While the guys wore tuxedos, Kylie, Christelle, and Syren wore beautiful dresses of black that Kylie wore, dark blue which Christelle chose, and light gray that Syren selected. Speaking of which, thanks to a device by Egon, Syren looked and felt like a mortal for an unlimited amount of time and the effects can be only reversed by the same device. Egon did this to Syren so she can blend in with the other citizens of New York. Also, Nick prepared a room for Syren at the Firehouse but he told Egon that he will work on a weapon for Syren as well as making other weapons to replace the ones lost in the Demonic Universe.

And of course, Slimer wanted to help so the little green ghost asked Egon if he could help. Egon gave Slimer permission to help Nick in the weapons creation with a warning to be careful. And now, the team were dancing to a rap song that was being played by the DJ. After a mix of R&B, hip-hop, and some dance songs, a slow song began to play as many couples got together. Soon, Kylie danced with Nick, Eduardo danced with Christelle, Roland danced with Syren, and Garrett was dancing with a girl whom he met in his class, despite of being bound to a wheelchair.

Kylie: Never knew you could dance like this.

Nick: I'm full of surprises.

Kylie: (chuckled) I'll bet.

With Eduardo and Christelle, Eduardo and Christelle were just enjoying their time as Christelle leaned her head on Eduardo's shoulder as they danced to the rhythm of the song that was playing.

Christelle: You know, this is what I would call, "belle nuit", no?

Eduardo: You said it, chica; you said it.

In another area, Roland and Syren were dancing to the rhythm as well since the slow song kept on playing as they enjoyed the mood they were in.

Syren: Thank you for coming after me.

Roland: When I saw you that night and how you wanted my help, I couldn't think of anything else but to get you out.

Syren: I'm glad I came to you and I was worried about your friend back there when he held off Surt.

Roland: Don't worry about Nick. He always comes out alive.

Syren: And what did Surt mean when he called your friend a half-breed?

Roland: It's a long story.

Syren understood as she decided to drop the subject and enjoy the dance. As another slow song started to play as the dance went on for the rest of the night until it hit midnight as the dance ended and everyone went home for the night.

* * *

(A/N: For the last part, I've decided to add 2 songs for the ending which are "Falling" and "Trigger" by Cryoshell and "For You" by The Calling. So, I'll provide the lyrics but find the mp3 for these songs on your own, so you can listen to them)

Lights out  
No one here  
Hear the silence  
Scent of fear  
You start running  
With mistrusting and skeptical eyes  
Are you haunted?  
I call out

I'm counting on you  
Falling  
Is this the end of the line  
And can we make it in time?  
Falling  
My world is spinning around  
I'm crashing into the ground  
Falling  
Now I need you to see  
It's up to you and me  
I'm counting on you

In the shadows  
All gray  
Darkened days  
A stone in my chest  
The feel weighs me down

I'm counting on you  
Falling  
Is this the end of the line  
And can we make it in time?  
Falling  
My world is spinning around  
I'm crashing into the ground  
Falling  
Now I need you to see  
It's up to you and me  
I'm counting on you

Far out of reach  
Listen to them preach  
Bring you to your knees  
Till you're too hard to please  
Soon you will see  
If you won't set you free  
In time you'll know  
How to let it go

Falling  
Is this the end of the line  
And can we make it in time?  
Falling  
My world is spinning around  
I'm crashing into the ground

I'm counting on you

To push on through...

[_tempo change_]

Through fire  
Through darkness  
Forever  
And a lifetime  
These ripples  
Grow bigger  
Absorbed in spiral light years

This one in  
A million  
Of circles  
Defines a moment  
And lasting  
Through ages  
Worlds rising  
And you're the trigger

You'll light the day  
You'll turn it inside out (differences collide)  
And when you find your strength (find your strength)  
Then all yours feelings  
Of doubt will disappear  
It's time (time, time...)

Still breathing  
So easy  
Evolving  
We choose to step out  
Forgotten  
That's over  
Let it all out

You'll light the day  
You'll turn it inside out (differences collide)  
And when you find your strength (find your strength)  
Then all yours feelings  
Of doubt will disappear  
It's time (time)

And though you walk the empty streets  
Who will find you? Who will meet?  
You with all your hopes to give  
And believe that you will be  
This one in  
A million

You light the day

You find your strength

You'll light the day  
You'll turn it inside out (differences collide)  
And when you find your strength (find your strength)  
Then all yours feelings  
Of doubt will disappear  
It's time

[_tempo change_]

I am a vision  
I am justice  
Never thought that I could love  
Living in shadows  
Fading existance  
It was never good enough  
Within the darkness  
You are the light that shines the way  
But you're trapped in violence  
I can be the man who saves the day

I'm there for you  
No matter what  
I'm there for you  
Never giving up  
I'm there for you  
For You

Someone's changed me  
Something's saved me  
And this is who I am  
Although I was blinded  
My heart let me find out  
That truth makes a better man  
I didn't notice  
That you were right in front of me  
Our masks of silence  
We'll put away so we can see

I'm there for you  
No matter what  
I'm there for you  
Never giving up  
I'm there for you  
For You

Within the darkness  
You are the light that shines a way  
In this blind justice  
I can be that man who saves the day

I'm there for you  
No matter what  
I'm there for you  
Never giving up  
Cause you know it's true  
You were there for me  
And I'm there for you  
For you  
For you  
For you

* * *

**Whew! This one-shot is finally finished after a long 3 days of planning and writing. Hope you all enjoy this one. Stay tuned as I create a new sequel to "Grim Reminders". So long and don't forget to R&R!**


End file.
